The University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine, is committed to the development of a multidisciplinary program in a center for cancer diagnosis, treatment, training and research. Funds have been requested to support a feasibility and conceptual design study directed to the development of a cancer center. The cancer center will correlate the programs in cancer research and in patient care, conducted within the University, its College of Medicine and its affiliated hospitals. The definition will reflect the following: a. Goals of the University; b. Goals of the organizations and institutions that will ultimately relate to the Irvine Cancer Center; c. Characterization of present and projected interests in terms of current research diagnostic and therapeutic practices and available facilities of the University and its affiliate organizations; d. The cost of these methods.